Skylanders: Fusion Squad
Skylanders: Fusion Squad is a Skylanders fan game by AdamGregory03 (talk). Story Summary Console Years ago in the world of Skylands, there was a villan known as kaos, whom everyone called either mad or insane. And as it turned out, they were right, as the villan was always pulling some crazy experiment on poor, unsuspecting test subjects. For his newest experiment, he brought a select few Skylanders to test out a new power source he discovered which he calls "Bottanium". When he locked the Skylanders in his vault, he revealed he planned on using the Bottanium to power his fusing machine, which he used on the Skylanders, granting them the ability to fuse together. They managed to use this ability to escape from the villan, accidently activating another machine of his that sent them to Earth. Years later, the same villan has teamed up with dr. rotton botten to recover more of the Bottanium, and help Kaos rule Skylands. 3DS and Psvita dream catcher and his minions have been taking over skylands for thousands of years. it's time for the skylanders to join forces with the fusion squad. Fusion Squad The Fusion Squad are a team of Skylanders who can fuse with one another to become one. There is a button next to the Fusion Squad Skylander on they're base that when pressed, will enter a DNA cross screen. You must then place another Fusion Squad Skylander on the Portal of Power, and they will fuse. Each Fusion Squad Skylander has they're own ability, so fusing two can give you a combination with two elements and two abilities. The abilities consist of Fighting, Hacking, Racing, Swimming, Trekking, Smashing, Spell Casting, and Charging. Characters All characters from previous games are backwards compatible. Alongside the game are released 40 Returning and 16 New Core Skylanders, as well as 16 Fusion Squad Skylanders. Returning Skylanders and variants *Dragon Armor Spyro - Series 4/Magic *Iron Jaw Wrecking Ball - Series 3/Magic *Master Mage Dune Bug - Series 2/Magic *Shootout Trigger Happy - Series 4/Tech *Mecha Suit Sprocket - Series 3/Tech *Short Fuse Countdown - Series 2/Tech *Invisible Stealth Elf - Series 4/Life *Sledgehammer Stump Smash - Series 3/Life *Royal Hive Bumble Blast - Series 2/Life *Power Hose Gill Grunt - Series 4/Water *Surf's Up Zap - Series 3/Water *Huntress Punk Shock - Series 2/Water *Boiling Point Eruptor - Series 4/Fire *Fireworks Flameslinger - Series 3/Fire *Wild Rider Fryno - Series 2/Fire *Takedown Terrafin - Series 4/Earth *Fossilized Bash - Series 3/Earth *Aurora Flashwing - Series 2/Earth *Rain Maker Whirlwind - Series 4/Air *Upbringing Sonic Boom - Series 3/Air *Hurricane Warnado - Series 2/Air *Bone Dragon Cynder - Series 4/Undead *Sorceress Hex - Series 3/Undead *Super Scythe Grim Creeper - Series 2/Undead New Core Skylanders *Glow Stone - Magic *Telaportal - Magic *Oil Slick - Tech *Tick-Tock - Tech *Vineyard - Life *Bowl Frog - Life *J-Frost - Water *Symbio - Water *Steam Pit - Fire *Sun Spot - Fire *Miner Mole - Earth *Terraptor - Earth *Fluff Stuff - Air *Reindolph - Air *Arachnor - Undead *Zomboom - Undead *Fencil- Light Fusion Squad Skylanders *Mystic Mage - Magic/Spell Casting *Joo Jitsoo - Magic/Fighting *Live Wire - Tech/Hacking *Sub Maroon - Tech/Swimming *Sap Trap - Life/Trekking *Power Petal - Life/Spell Casting *Shark Tank - Water/Swimming *Octo Spear - Water/Fighting *Melt Down - Fire/Charging *Hot Rod - Fire/Racing *Quake Maker - Earth/Smashing *Jewel Fist - Earth/Trekking *High Flyer - Air/Racing *Weather Breaker - Air/Hacking *Patch Work - Undead/Smashing *Skelo Taur - Undead/Charging *CalebColossus- Dark/Racing *Power Pickachu- Air/Charging *Ash Ketchum- Earth/Fighting LightCore Skylanders *Double Trouble - Magic *Tick-Tock - Tech *Zoo Lou - Life *J-Frost - Water *Sunburn - Fire *Miner Mole - Earth *Reindolph - Air *Ghost Roaster - Undead Levels Consola *xd lol *Chapter 2: Sinkhole Sands *Chapter 3: The Tomb of Taco-Tudi *Chapter 4: Taco-Tudi's Revenge *Chapter 5: Gigantic Gardens *Chapter 6: Shadow Spook Woods *Chapter 7: Time Fuse *Chapter 8: Glumshanks Gyrosphere *Chapter 9: What Does The Chompy Say?! *Chapter 10: Nine Elements Down One To Go *Chapter 11: Game Fuse! *Chapter 12: Disney Infinity *Chapter 13: Amibo Oh No! *Chapter 14: ESACAPE *Chapter 15: Trollersville *Chapter 16: The Plan *Chapter 17: The Lab Expeirament *Chapter 18: Kaos's Fusion! *Chapter 19: Element Rescue *Chapter 20: Skylander Doom *Chapter 21: Mission Eon 3DS Adventure Packs *Jungle of Kings, comes with Bowl Frog *The Tricky Temple, comes with Telaportal *Sheep Wreck Islands, comes with Wind-Up *Tower of Time, comes with Pop Thorn *Pokeworld, comes with Power Pickachu and Ash Ketchum Category:Skylanders Games Category:Skylanders: Fusion Squad